Auf den Bäumen?
by BabylonLion
Summary: Das sind nur von mir ein paar umgebaute politische Witze...
1. Kapitel 1

**Auf den Bäumen?**  
_von  
BabyloLion_

* * *

Vorwort: Das sind nur ein paar umgebaute politische Witze, so dass sie zu der Welt von Babylon 5 passen.  
Ach ja, das noch: Alle Richte von Babylon 5 ist bei WB und JMS.

* * *

Die Internal-Security der Earth-Force, die Rangers und die Night-Watch machen einen Wettbewerb.  
In einer Höhle liegt ein Skelett. Wer dessen Alter so genau wie möglich rauskriegt ist Sieger.

Der Internal-Security-Mensch geht als erster rein. Nach 5 Stunden kommt er wieder raus:  
_"Das Skelett ist ca. 845 700 Jahre alt."_  
Die Juroren staunen: _"Das ist aber ziemlich genau. Wie haben  
Sie das herausgefunden?"  
_Der Earth-Forceer räuspert sich: _"Naja... mit einer der neusten Erfindungen unser Wissenschaftler. Aber pssssssst!"_

Als nächster ist der menschliche Ranger dran. Der kommt erst nach 10 Stunden raus:  
_"Das Alterchen da hat etwa 845 790 Jährchen auf dem Buckel."  
_Die Juroren: _"Nicht schlecht. Sie sind noch näher dran.  
Wie haben Sie das gemacht."  
_Der Anla'Shok mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck: _"Mit helfe von Minbari und Vorlonen Technoliek. Aber...pssssssst!"_

Zu guter letzt ist der Night-Watch-Mensch an der Reihe. Er bleibt 5 Stunden drin,  
10, 15,...nach geschlagenen 25 Stunden kommt er wieder raus.  
Seine Haare sind wirr, die Kleidung zerfetzt, Schweiß fließt ihm  
von der Stirn, er hat blaue Flecke:  
_"Der Typ ist 845 792 Jahre alt."  
_Den Juroren steht der Mund offen: _"Das ist ja das genaue Alter!  
Wie haben Sie das nur rausgekriegt?"  
_Der Night-Watch mit einem Achselzucken:_ "Er hat's mir gesagt."_

* * *

Fragt ein Bikiri: _"Warum haben die Earth-Forceer Truppen beim Nahrungsmittelaufruhr 2251 interveniert und auf die demonstrierende Kolonisten geschossen?"  
_Antwortet ein Mars-Bürger: _"Weil wir uns in unsere eigenen Angelegenheiten eingemischt haben..."_

* * *

Aus Regierungszeit von Clack:  
Warum läst die alte Oma ihre Babcom repariren?  
.  
.  
.  
Fehler: "Die lügt immer."

* * *

Edit: weiter geht es jetzte!


	2. Kapitel 2

**Auf den Bäumen?**  
**Kapitel 2**

* * *

Morgan Clark fliegt ein Raumschiff. Irgendwas geht schief, das Raumschiff droht, abzustürzen und zu verglühen.  
Da sieht Morgan durchs Fenster einen Engel, der zu ihm sagt:  
"Ich kann Dich retten. Aber zuerst musst Du laut ausrufen: Ich stecke hin der den Mort an Louis Santiago"  
Morgan Clark lehnt dieses Ansinnen natürlich brüsk ab. "Lieber sterbe ich!" "Na gut, wie Du willst." Etwas später, das Raumschiff ist völlig außer Kontrolle, kommt der Engel noch einmal, wiederholt sein Angebot.  
Morgan ist nicht so dumm und fordert ihn auf, zu verschwinden. Noch eine Weile später, das Raumschiff beginnt schon zu glühen, Morgan steht der Schweiß auf der Stirn, kommt der Engel ein drittes Mal vorbei.  
Da hält es Morgan nicht mehr aus.  
"Was bin es mir, Präsident der Erd-Allianz zu sein, wenn ich nicht lebe? Also gut, ich tu es" und schreit laut hinaus: "Ich stecke hin der den Mort an Louis Santiago"  
Da stößt ihn jemand unsanft in die Rippen: "He, wenn Du schon schläfst auf einer Tagung, dann tu es wenigstens leise!"

* * *

Kennst den Witz, wo Clack mit ein PPG in seinen Schreibtisch sitzt?

Nö?

Ich auch nicht. Ist aber ein guter Anfang!

* * *

Das wär's für das erste ;) 


	3. Kapitel 3

**Auf den Bäumen?**  
**Kapitel 3**

Seit der machtübernahme von Clark kauft sind ein Mann, jeden Morgen am Automaten ein 'Universe Today',  
guckt auf die erste Seite und wirft danach kleich in die Aufbereiter des Automaten.  
Eines Tages spricht ihn eine Frau an, die meist zu gleichen Zeit ein Zeiltung kauft. _"Ich versteh sie nicht",_  
sagt sie, _"Sie werfen nicht mal einen Blick auf die Lokalseite oder die Sportberichte. Warum kaufen sie die Zeiltung?"  
"Wegen der Todesanzeigen."_ - _"Aber die stehen doch auf der letzten Seite."_ - _"Die mich interessieren, stehen auf der ersten Seite."_

Eine Kommission wurde eingesetzt, um den Urheber der Witze zu suchen, die über Clark gemacht wurden.  
Man wird fündig: es ist ein Einsiedler in den Alpen.

Also macht sich die Kommission auf, besucht ihn und stellt ihn zur Rede:

_"Wie können Sie nur Witze über unseren lieben Herrn Clark machen. Er ist der beliebteste Mann im Staat, das Volk verehrt ihn."_

Der Einsiedler wehrt verzweifelt ab: _"Nein, nein, der Witz ist nicht von mir!"_

* * *

Night-Watch auf der Strasse: _"Wie beurteilen Sie die politische Lage?"_ Passant: _"ich denke..."_ Night-Watch: _"Das genügt - Sie sind verhaftet!"_

* * *

Clark liegt im --, um sein Bett ist die ganze Regierung versammelt.  
_"Ist der Vizepräsident hier, ist ist er Verteidigungsminister anwesend?"_ fragt er mit schwacher Stimme, _"sind alle hier?"  
"Jawohl"_ kommt es im Chor. Da richtet sich Clark ploetzlich auf und fragt zitternd: _"Und wer passt inzwischen auf das Volk auf?"  
_  


* * *

Ein Erden-Bürger geht spät in der Nacht durch Berlin und ruft lauten Halses immer wieder:  
**_"Scheißstaat, Scheißregierung!"  
_**Plötzlich taucht ein Night-Watch auf und verhaftet ihn. Der Mann will den Grund dafür wissen, der von der Night-Watcher erinnert ihn an seine lautstarken Äußerungen. Der Mann verteidigt sich und sagt:  
_"Ich habe ja gar nicht gesagt, welchen Scheißstaat und welche Scheißregierung ich meine."  
_Der Night-Watcher denkt kurz nach und läßt den Mann gehen. Dieser verschwindet, wird aber zwei Minuten später von dem Night-Watcher wieder eingeholt und erneut verhaftet.  
Darauf der Mann: _"Wieso dieses?"  
_Da sagt der Night-Watch-mensch: _"Es gibt ja nur einen Scheißstaat und eine Scheißregierung..."_

* * *

Bester besucht eine Schule es Psi-Corps. Er fragt einen kleinen Jungen:  
_"Na, mein Junge, wer ist denn dein Vater ?"_  
Der Jungen, mit geschwellter Brust: _"Das Corps, Herr Bester!"  
"Und wer ist deine Mutter?"_ - _ "Das Corps, Herr Bester!"  
"Und was möchtest du mal werden ?"_ - _"Vollwaise, Herr Bester!"_

* * *

Zwei Häftlinge in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis der Erde unterhalten sich über ihr Strafmaß.  
_"Wie viel hast Du bekommen?"_ fragt der erste.  
_"Fünf Jahre."_ antwortet der zweite.  
_"Und was hast Du gemacht?"_ fragt der erste.  
_"Nichts."_ sagt der zweite.  
_"Kann nicht sein: für Nichts gibt's zehn Jahre!"_ sagt der erste.

* * *

So das wars für Heute...


End file.
